


More

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (ya like two), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), just a little, lots of drooling, lots of hickies, they call him slut like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Hunk and Keith take good care of Shiro.---The soft words had him twisting his body, already tensed as tight as possible from being left on the brink of orgasm for what must have been hours, and a line of drool slipped from behind the thick gag that pried his jaws wide open. Keith nibbled on the curve of Shiro's earlobe, trailing his tongue lower to suck another dark bruise to add to the collection."You want more?"





	More

**Author's Note:**

> i'm,,,,,, honestly very amateur at porn so please be kind *prayer hands emoji*

“More?”

The toy between his legs buzzed at a steady pace, and his cock throbbed in time with his pounding heart. His body tilts forward, and Hunk is there to pull him back upright, steadying him by the leather binds that hooked his arms rigid behind his back.

At the tentative nod received, Hunk upped the vibrations of the Sybian-like saddle.

Shiro sat impaled on the protruding girth that was in the middle, thick and curving _just_ so that it nudged against his prostate.

His cock, standing proud and tall, weeped as it sought release, bobbing wildly with every twitch that came from his trembling thighs. His balls rested firmly against his perch, and every vibration sent waves of pleasure reeling through his body.

A tight ring encased the base of his shaft, holding back his release unrelentingly.

All of these factors sent him into a drooling, unthinking mess.

His chin was tilted upwards and Hunk is there, lips claiming his heated skin. The kiss trails down quickly, a line of bruises that shined in the soft light blooming seconds after he passes.

A suck against his chest; a tongue barely grazing across his nipple sends him into a frenzy as he tries to thrust out, nearly knocking Keith over.

Gentle shushing came from behind him, and yet another pair of hands began to fondle him. Lithe fingers that could only belong to Keith pressed against his perineum, and he grunted as he felt them slide alongside the already thick shaft deeply embedded in his ass.

"You're stretched so wide for us, Shiro." He whispered in his ear. "But you still want more, don't you?"

The soft words had him twisting his body, already tensed as tight as possible from being left on the brink of orgasm for what must have been _hours_ , and a line of drool slipped from behind the thick gag that pried his jaws wide open. Keith nibbled on the curve of Shiro's earlobe, trailing his tongue lower to suck another dark bruise to add to the collection.

Hunk slowly stroked his own length, pecking a gentle kiss against Shiro's lips as he pulled away. "You want more?"

He shook his head excitedly, blearily blinking up at the two as they stood. Hunk passed the remote to Keith, who almost immediately lowered the intensity of the toy, despite Shiro's desperate whining for it.

Hunk slid up behind him, soft moans meant for Shiro's ears alone lulling the other into a deep, comfortable subspace. Gentle love bites lined the nape of his neck, and Hunk's large palm began to stroke up and down the length of Shiro's shaft in time with the pumping of his own cock. Pre smeared against one of his ass cheeks, lighting a fire across his skin as it slowly dripped down lower and lower, pooling at the base of the fake cock between his legs.

Keith took his spot in the front, facing their trussed up lover. His fingers stayed a constant against Shiro's chest, thumbs trailing across his rock-hard nipples absently as he took in the sight. Their groins pressed together, causing Shiro to toss his head back against Hunk's shoulder as he thrust against the new sensation.

Hunk and Keith met eyes around him, and Keith nodded his head.

The former trailed his fingers down Shiro's length once last time, hooking behind the ring to slowly release the pressure around his throbbing cock.

Immediately, Shiro sagged in relief. His reprieve didn't last long, though, as Keith turned the Sybian back up as high as it could go, reaching lower to join Hunk's hand against his dick.

And if that wasn't enough, Hunk's free hand began to prod at Shiro's entrance, adding a bit more stretch to his already opened-wide hole.

It felt so _good_ , but still Shiro couldn't find himself reaching that final release. A whine low in his throat reached their ears, and Keith responded by kissing him just to the side of his lips. "We've got you."

Hunk's fingers slipped in, curling just slightly to rub exactly where he knew to. Shiro's back arched so hard that Keith had to slip off of his perch. Instead, he crawled over beside him, reaching across Shiro's lap to take the very tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking as if his life depended on it.

 _That_ seemed to be what his body was waiting for, as he almost immediately began to orgasm, thick ropes of cum coating Keith's tongue until his mouth was full.

Hunk continued to thrust his fingers in and out for a few minutes longer, until Shiro slowly unraveled in his arms, head lolled to the side as he took whatever it was they did to him.

Which was _exactly_ what they were waiting for. It took a bit of maneuvering, but they slowly pulled him from the— still vibrating— toy with a satisfyingly slick squelch. After that, Hunk easily carried him to the bed, face down but still on his knees.

Keith took his spot at Shiro's head again, unbuckling the gag from around his head. A rush of drool followed the round ball, which was quickly wiped away with a nearby towel. "Good boy."

"You're doing so well, Shiro. Look how open you are for me." Hunk crooned, adding another dollop of lube to his fingers before he thrust them into Shiro's pliant hole.

Between his legs, his cock drooled against his thigh, almost the exact same as his mouth was as Keith rubbed his thumb against Shiro's lower lip, plump and swollen from being stretched for so long.

As Hunk prepared him, Keith slowly stroked himself back to full hardness. "You think you can keep being good for me, Shiro?"

He had to blink a few times to focus, but eventually his head bobbed up and down in affirmation, mouth dropping open habitually as Keith pressed the head of his dick against his warm mouth.

It slipped in, and Shiro suckled against it just the way he knew Keith liked him to. His lips curled over his teeth to prevent accidental nicking, and his tongue curled around the side as he slowly traveled the length in front of him. Keith wasn't as large and heavy in his mouth as Hunk was, but he more than made up for it in his reactions (driven by his sensitivity) and unwavering intensity. Speaking of, fingers tangled in the hair at the top of his head as Keith smoothed over his sweaty bangs. Then they curled at the base of his locks, tight but not painful.

He was slowly pushed down, and he could feel rather than hear Keith's moans. The rush of his blood sort of denied him that extra pleasure, but he was distracted from that as Hunk _finally_ finished in his preparations.

Keith thrust once, the firm head of his cock pressing against Shiro's throat minutely, before he pulled away completely to let Shiro focus on the main course.

Hunk placed one hand on Shiro's hips, wiggling them closer together until the heat from their bodies pleasantly mingled together.

"Ready, sugar?" Hunk leaned across his back, a solid weight that had Shiro licking his lips in anticipation.

"Ready."

Hunk chuckled at his excited tone, stroking his own cock a few times to transfer the extra lube for that extra bit of comfort.

Then, he pressed the uncircumcised tip against him, and Shiro was already halfway to the moon. It stretched him wider than the thick toy did, and the slight sting only enhanced the pleasure.

Keith was half tempted to see exactly what it was Hunk was doing to have Shiro so enraptured already, but he decided against it as Shiro eagerly stuck his tongue out, barely grazing Keith's shaft from his position.

"You always want more, don't you?" He slid his legs under Shiro's chest in order to position himself fully in front of their Black Paladin. "Little slut."

"He's _our_ little slut." Hunk tilted Shiro's head to press a deep kiss into his mouth. "Aren't you?"

"Mmm... yours." Shiro agreed. It had a nice ring to it.

Hunk pulled back, sitting up straight once more. Keith picked up the slack and shoved nearly half of his cock back into Shiro's mouth.

At his bottom, Hunk pressed in even further, shallowly thrusting to test just how ready Shiro was. More than, it seemed, as Shiro wiggled his hips at the pleasure, trying to hump back against his hips.

Large hands held him steady, one hooked on either side of his waist, pulling him flush against Hunk's waist as he pushed himself in fully.

He gurgled around Keith's dick, a garbled moan, and the hyper-sensitive boy couldn't help but push him down even further.

This was how Shiro found himself completely trapped between the two of them, swallowing around a rapidly thrusting cock and trying to hump back against a slowly grinding pole up his ass.

They thrust in opposition to each other; Keith pushing deep in as Hunk pulled out, and Hunk bottoming out just as Keith tugged himself back. Someone's— he wasn't sure who's at this point— fingers found their way to his chest, rubbing and pinching at the hardened nubs until they were sensitive all over again, and he desperately tried to wiggle out of the confinement around his arms, just to touch either of them. Or himself. His cock dangled between his legs, completely spent but pitifully eager for more, despite its slowly hardening state.

His hair was tugged, and he found himself gasping for breath as Keith pulled back again, his hand a near blur as he stroked himself to completion. Streaks of white coated his face, mouth wide open as he tried to catch just a drop to taste for himself.

Keith collapsed against the headboard, and the two of them stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Shiro always looked so pretty with a ruined face, and Keith was stunning when he was breathless. He cut his break short, though, to lift Shiro's upper body until he was pressed firmly against Hunk's chest, arms pulled tighter behind his back to allow for the curve of his spine.

Hunk didn't pause once in his thrusting, which gradually pressed on faster and faster, until there was a wet slap each and every time their hips connected over and over again. He licked a long line across Shiro's cheek, stealing a taste of Keith for himself before wiping the rest away with his fingers, allowing Shiro to suckle the cum off.

Keith dropped further down on the bed, eye-level to Shiro's dick. He reached around in order to palm Hunk's ass cheek, laughing as his hips stuttered in surprise.

"Ready for the finish?" He mumbled, thin fingers coming to jerk life back into Shiro's cock.

Hunk moved one of his arms to wrap around Shiro's chest for leverage. " _I_  sure am."

Shiro hummed his response, too busy leaning back in order to capture Hunk's lips in his own to give a serious reply. They took it to be a yes, though, and Keith eagerly began to suck Shiro off once again that session. He was still soft— probably couldn't get fully hard even if he wanted to— but Keith enjoyed Shiro in any way he could take him.

The warm and wet orifice had Shiro thrusting between the two, impaling himself deep on Hunk's cock and thrusting almost completely down Keith's throat. He was straight down the highway towards oversensitivity, and he couldn't give two flying fucks. He was welcoming it, really.

Hunk leaned back a bit, lifting and pulling Shiro's cock like a doll for an even harder fucking, until he couldn't stand it anymore and thrust in all the way, cumming for all he was worth. Shiro swore the warmth pooling in his stomach was him being stretched out even further by the influx of cum, and that thought alone had him spurting into Keith's mouth again.

It wasn't as strong as last time, but it near had Shiro passing out. Mumbled half-curses were the only thing he could get himself to say, other than the heavy moans forced out of his lungs as he came down from his high. Keith moved out of the way as Hunk dragged Shiro flat against the bed, breathing heavily overtop of him as he calmed his racing heart. Keith pinched Hunk's ass, enciting a yelp from the other and a breathless laugh from Shiro.

That was the only sound in their room for a short while, until Keith flopped down beside them, pushing the sweaty locks away from Shiro's face again. "You good?"

Shiro hummed, though it hitched as Hunk slowly pulled himself out of his thoroughly stretched hole. "Mm..." He wiggled his fingers, still restrained behind his back. "I'm good. Great."

He wiggled forward to kiss Keith, and it was gladly accepted.

Hunk worked on undoing the bindings, tossing the moist leather on the floor before slowly massaging the feeling back in Shiro's limp arms. "It wasn't too tight, was it?"

"It was good." Shiro sleepily repeated, rolling over to let Hunk do his thing. "I enjoyed it."

"Good." Hunk beamed, kissing his forehead. "You were wonderful."

Keith grabbed a fresh towel from near the top of the bed and quickly wiped off most of the grime from each of their bodies, tiredly tossing it in the pile of things that needed to be cleaned as he fell face-first into his pillow with a groan.

Shiro smiled, patting him against the small of his back. He waited until Hunk laid down in order to climb across them, resting his head against Hunk's soft belly, and tangling his legs with Keith's.

Hunk patted around the bed until he found Keith's hands, coiling their fingers together as he began to doze, mumbling under his breath about how hellish it would be to clean their toys when they were dried with caked on... juices.

Keith shushed him, groaning into the pillow once more before he joined Hunk for a well-deserved nap.

Shiro, despite being the most worn out of the three, stayed up just a bit longer. He liked to bask in the afterglow of a good session, and this one was _wonderful_. His toes tingled just the right way, and his spine was pleasantly relaxed.

Hunk shifted underneath him, arm coming to wrap around to tangle the three of them even further. Shiro shifted from Hunk's abdomen to lay between the two of them, and he soon found himself in as deep a sleep as the others.

He knew his dreams would be pleasantly empty, thanks to his boyfriends, and he wouldn't want to spend a night any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i was like THIS close to adding bottom hunk to this and just having top keith but i DIDNT and now i'm kicking myself in the ass
> 
> fingers crossed i git gud so that i can actually do that any justice
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to check out my tumblr right over mfkin [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) or my NSFW tumblr right [HERE](https://lewdjam.tumblr.com)


End file.
